


The Best Birthday Art Ever

by wawrthur, ZairaA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLOOD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawrthur/pseuds/wawrthur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were thinking about what to give blood for her Birthday and this happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Art Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, bloodsongs! I wanted to get you a girl from Antarctica but it turned out they were all half-frozen so this seemed like, well, not exactly the next best thing, but... it comes from the <3\. xxx Zaira aka Nuuss  
> ~  
> Blood :3  
> I wish you a very Happy Birthday and although I could've told you lots of words, I'm just gonna say that a) I'm really glad you exist; b) I really hope you're gonna own ALL the continents; c) let your life be like a fluffy, NC17 fanfic, filled with food porn, hand porn, piano porn, and, just generally, porn   
> You're a beauty inside and out, and today is such a glorious day :) WELCOME TO THE EARTH, LET'S MAKE IT OURS \m/


End file.
